


Happy Ending, Happy Beginning

by greygerbil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Heavily Pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Non-A/B/O 'verse where mpreg is naturally possible, Pre-Trespasser, Purple Hawke, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Finally back in Kirkwall, Garrett is reunited with his lover Varric. They're expecting an addition to their family, which leaves Garrett torn between new hopes and old regrets.





	Happy Ending, Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



“Remind me to leave you for a dwarf.”

“Which dwarf?”

“ _Any_ dwarf. Or maybe an elf, they’re not too big. Just no more humans. Twelve hours doing viscounty things like this and I’m ready to sleep a whole week.”

Garrett laughed as he held his hand to Varric, allowing him to slide off the Viscount’s seat a little more gracefully with his help.

“I’ll take responsibility for the size of the babies, but I didn’t plan twins.”

The doubtful glance Varric levelled at him said he would need to consider that argument before he allowed it. A midwife had informed them a couple of months ago about their unexpected second child after feeling Varric’s stomach, and the bulge of his belly now was proof enough she’d been right. 

“How did your little adventure at the Wounded Coast go?”

“Well, the Inquisitor’s informant was right about the demons, but it was just a handful,” Garrett answered. “I cleaned them out, so you can write to him that he doesn’t have to send agents over. I’ll be walking out there again in a couple of days, see if I find anyone else.”

Varric followed him down the length of the throne room as they spoke. Garrett thought the slim golden Viscount’s crown actually suited Varric, since he was probably the one man who could still love this city as much as he did seeing it both for the amazing place and absolute pit it somehow managed to be at the same time. However, he still sometimes remembered the old Viscount’s head on the ground here, spitting blood on the stone. It only ever just made him more eager to return to Varric’s side.

“I wish I could come with you,” Varric muttered.

“If I’d told you three years ago that you would get wistful for the Wounded Coast, would you have believed me?” Garrett asked over his shoulder.

Varric gave a rough chuckle. “I guess camping with the Inquisitor for months on end lowered my standards. Don’t tell anybody, though. I have a reputation to uphold.”

They descended the stairs in the front hall, Garrett taking the lead. As he turned to speak to Varric, however, he found him a good fifteen steps behind.

“Your legs are too long,” Varric said, in response to the look he gave him. “Give me a moment.”

Garrett watched Varric clamber down the stairs. As much as he liked to joke about the sluggish way Varric moved now, it was starting to worry him how big he was. Being a dwarf, Varric had always had the ability to get pregnant even as a man, so his body was built for it, but nature’s original idea here had almost certainly not been to mate with something two heads taller than him. The way he moved was stiff and uncomfortable and though Varric only ever packed vague complaints into jokes, as ever avoiding to speak about his actual problems, Garrett could guess that his back was giving him hell.

Only one more month, he reminded himself. Varric could make it through that.

“Can’t you give up a few more of your tasks to Bran for the time being? Seven to seven is a hell of a work day at eight months pregnant.”

“As much as I like to complain about him – and he deserves it –, he already does a lot. Kirkwall is only just getting back on its feet,” Varric said, shaking his head. “I’d feel bad.”

“We probably could have chosen a better time for this,” Garrett admitted.

Varric just shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, do you remember when your life wasn’t chaos? Must have been more than a decade ago by now. If we’d waited until things calmed down, we’d be old and grey by the time we’d think about children – or probably already dead in some bandits’ hideout you dragged us into.”

“Hey, we end up in bandit hideouts because of tips you get just as often.”

They hadn’t really planned for a child, even after years together. Varric had just mentioned, one night, that he hadn’t been able to get his hands on the herb mixture he usually swallowed to make sure no surprises came through, so whatever they did in the bedroom would have to account for that. Garrett hadn’t even thought about it much when he told him that he was happy to leave that one to fate, but he’d meant it all the same, and Varric had smiled at him and that was all the discussion they’d had on that. It wasn’t like they needed to reaffirm that they were in it for the long haul, anyway, and with as much running after people as they both already did, they’d be great parents. However, neither had expected that they’d get lucky so quickly. Three months after that short discussion, Varric accidentally stumbled into the position of Viscount in the midst of his reconstruction efforts; four months later, they realised he was pregnant.

Garrett slowed his steps, hovering by Varric’s side as they made their way slowly through the Hightown streets. Since he had returned to Kirkwall, he had moved back into his family’s mansion, which had been oddly silent without Bodahn and his son, Orana, and his mother. He’d been grateful when Varric had finally joined him there halfway through the pregnancy, dispelling the ghosts of a past that seemed oddly peaceful now for how bloody and stressful it had actually been, and providing Garrett with a warm body to turn to in the dark when the nightmares pressed down on him too hard. Besides that, they had a lot of lost time to make up for. He’d already sworn to himself that the next time Varric suggested separating to keep Garrett safe, Garrett would dig his heels in even if they had several archdemons on their doorstep. He’d almost lost his mind while Varric was in the chains of the Seeker’s soldiers, and even afterwards he’d read with trepidation what Varric’s letters told of his latest adventures with the Inquisitor. Varric didn’t need his protection, he was tough – but better safe than sorry.

When they had passed into the mansion, Varric headed upstairs into the bedroom, dragging his fingers over Dog’s massive head as the animal came to greet them. Garrett followed after locking the door, shutting the world out for the day. He came to find his mabari watching Varric struggle to reach down to his boots.

“Need a hand with that?”

After stretching his fingers as far down as possible and attempting to lean sideways past his belly, Varric finally gave a defeated sigh and sat on the side of the bed.

“I forgot I have to wear the high boots now so I can still peel them off,” he groused.

“What would you do without me?”

Garrett knelt and pulled off his boots, running his hand up his stout legs as he got up to kiss him. Varric grabbed him by his cloak and gave a sharp tug as he fell backwards, but where he usually might have pulled Garrett on top of him, he let him go before he could topple now so he wouldn’t drop his weight on his belly.

“Probably test if your dog is smart enough to take off my shoes,” he said, grinning up at him. “So it’s not all _that_ easy to replace you. There aren’t that many mabari in the Free Marches.”

Garrett dropped on the bed beside him laughing. “How reassuring.”

Varric turned laboriously on his side, inching closer, and Garrett ruffled his blond hair, pulling out the leather band. His feet hurt from walking all day and he could only imagine what Varric’s felt like lugging his weight around.

They laid in silence for a while, Varric’s head on Garrett’s shoulder, Garrett’s hand on his belly, stroking it gently. It was quiet except for Dog shuffling about the room. The servant Garrett paid to clean the mansion and prepare their meals was usually only here during the day, so they had the evenings for themselves.

“I used to live in the Hanged Man right until the Seeker came, you know?” Varric murmured. “Didn’t bother me a bit that I constantly had drunks stumbling into my room, voices around me at all hours of night and day. Now, I always look forward to the moment I get to be alone with you.”

“We’re getting old,” Garrett said and yawned.

“Well, it would be a shame if we didn’t. It’s very annoying for kids if they can’t feel rebellious next to their parents.”

“If our kids _really_ want to rebel, they’ll become bookkeepers.”

Varric snickered. Garrett sat up a little, allowing Varric’s head to slide down onto the blanket.

“Want a backrub before I go out and reheat our supper? I could put some magic into it, make your muscles less sore.”

“Huh. I guess a mabari can’t replace you, after all.”

Garrett leaned down and bit Varric’s lower lip in a toothy kiss. Varric slid his arms around him, gently angling his leg between Garrett’s thighs.

“Or help me relax another way?” he suggested, smirking.

“Why not one after the other?” Garrett answered, working his way down Varric’s neck.

“I don’t deserve you,” Varric joked.

Garrett made a contemplative noise before covering Varric’s mouth with his lips again to stop whatever sappy thing was currently trying to escape his own head. In truth, being always ware of the ghosts of the many he’d already failed to save, it was sometimes still unimaginable to him that Varric would trust him with a kid of their own, but he planned to live up to that faith in every way. As Varric’s hands went up in his hair and the kiss grew deeper, however, the dark thought retreated, and Garrett closed his lover and unborn children into his arms, simply happy for this one blissful moment.


End file.
